


救赎第三部13

by fengzhen5000



Category: R18 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 08:46:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengzhen5000/pseuds/fengzhen5000





	救赎第三部13

第13章 

　　车帘一掀一甩，力道有如千钧。

　　“拿来。”

　　润璋好整以暇的看着那只手，再将目光缓缓上移，落在凤凰艳丽的眉眼上。

　　“什么？”

　　“明知故问。”润凰强压着怒气，冷冷吐出一个字，“玉。”

　　“什么玉，本王不知。”润璋做出一副恍然状，“凤凰想要玉，那容易得很，本王手上恰恰有一块。”他伸手往怀中一摸，五指成拳伸到凤凰面前忽的一张，只见一枚晶莹剔透的美玉赫然躺在掌心。

　　“谁要你的破玉。”润凰手一挥，那玉便被打飞了出去，啪嗒一声顺着车壁滑落下来。“少在本王面前装疯卖傻。一句话，还还是不还？”

　　润璋答得干脆利落，“不还。”

　　润凰盯着他，慢悠悠的道：“此处便是叠翠坊大门，来往皆是达官贵人。旁边的朱雀大街更是商铺林立，车水马龙。”他弯下腰，双手撑在端王两侧，“你说，倘若本王将你赤身露体的丢出车外，明日的街谈巷议是否会多一份谈资呢？”

　　润璋的脸色登时变得很不好看，“润凰，你敢？！”

　　润凰冷笑，“本王有什么不敢的？”

　　撕拉一声，一方布帛已被他握在手中。

　　润璋外袍破裂，衣衫大敞，露出雪白的中衣，宛如被人蹂躏。

　　润凰居高临下，一脸冷傲，“说，玉在哪里？”五指一张，那方破布从他指间飘摇坠下。

　　虎落平阳被犬欺，润璋只能拢着衣衫，心不甘情不愿的从袖袋中取出一块玉佩丢给他，“拿去。”

　　润凰右手一抄，将那玉牢牢握在手里。得意的道：“早这般干脆不就好了么。”

　　“别人都说你们兄弟不合，在我看来，你对太子倒是有情有义的很。他随手送的一块破烂玩意儿你都能当成宝贝。”

　　润璋将那玉放回荷包系好，郑重的道：“这是兄长在我弱冠时赠的玉佩，才不是什么破烂玩意儿。”话不投机半句多，他一刻都不想和端王待下去了，帘子一掀就要离开。

　　“等等。”润璋叫住他，“我有话跟你说。关于明日的朝会。”

　　润凰动作一顿，撩了下摆坐在他旁边，“我待会儿还要进宫。”

　　“放心，只有两句话。”润璋声音柔软，词锋犀利，“父皇时日无多，要为太子登基铺路了。明日朝会定会借诸臣之口削减兵权，改革兵制。”

　　润凰大惊，兄长奏折尚未递上去，怎的他就知道了？

　　“杞人忧天。”他淡淡的道：“边疆战乱未熄，西域商路尚未打通，如今就谈削减兵权，未免太快了吧！”

　　“我方才已经说了，父皇时日无多。”润璋往后一靠，凌乱的衣衫衬着他俊美的容貌，反倒有一种不羁的风流之态。

　　“比起攘外，更需安内。父皇是在防着你我啊！”他眼眸一转，似笑非笑的道：“凤凰儿，只要明日朝会上你坚持不允，我自有法子让父皇的谋算变成一场空。”

　　润凰沉默半晌，一字一字缓缓吐出，“我和太子是嫡亲兄弟，他若登基为帝，对我只有好处。”他勾起唇角，似嘲似讽，“你凭什么笃定我会帮你？”

　　“就凭他心中无你。”端王眼中并无波澜，似乎早已料定他会有此一问。

　　“你对太子……不是单纯的兄弟情义吧？别否认，凤凰儿，你装得再像，眼神也是骗不了人的。你对他至情至性，为了他什么都能舍弃。可是你要知道，皇家是这世上最冰冷无情的地方，他能以一己之力坐稳东宫，也绝不是你看到的那般温润无害。”

　　他顿了顿，盯着润凰漠然的脸，声音越发柔和冰冷，“父皇曾说，我们几个兄弟中只有太子最像他。你以为，他和父皇有什么不同？来日他一旦坐上了帝位，还会容得下手握重兵的我们么？皇帝，从来都是一个无情无义之人。”

　　轻轻笑了笑，慢慢握住润凰放在桌上的手，“既如此，你又有何理由拒绝我呢？”

　　润凰并未将手抽出，定定看着他，“他容不下我，难道你就会容得下我？”

　　“我与他不同。”微光从竹帘投射进来，映得他肌肤如玉，眉目如画，“他无心，我有。”

　　润凰似被打动，唇畔漾出一朵浅淡的笑花。然后便在润璋期待的目光中，冷冷的道：“这世上最靠不住的就是人心，我与你之间，不过各取所需罢了。”振袖而起，“明日朝会，我会照你说的去做，但成与不成，我可不敢妄言。”说罢一矮身出了马车。

　　润璋靠在车壁，听着那渐渐远去的马蹄声，举杯遥遥一敬，“天道无常，事在人为。”

　　“主子。”蒙靖钻入车内，将那被丢到角落的玉佩寻了出来，双手奉上，“颖王殿下也太不识好歹了，这是贵妃娘娘求了神僧开过光的玉佩，您爱重非常从不离身，他竟然视若敝履。”

　　润璋接了过来，珍而重之的放入怀中。“他就是这样的性子，爱之欲其生恶之欲其死。”慢慢勾起唇角，“不过他很快就会知道，爱上一个没有心的人，是一件多么痛苦的事。”

　　“主子……”蒙靖忽然觉得端王说的不是颖王，而是他自己。正要劝几句，忽见他转过头来。“今日熏的什么香，挺好闻的。”

　　他怔了一下，“今日并未熏香啊！”

　　润璋看去，案上的白玉香炉确实未曾燃香。“那为何会……”他忽然隐隐想到了什么，笑了，“真是有趣。”

　　第二日大朝会上文武双方各执一词，互不退让。

　　润凰战功赫赫，在军中人望极高。润璋母族势大，手握重兵。这两人如果被削权，那今后武官将被文官狠狠压上一头。而文官则痛恨武官飞扬跋扈，目中无人，个个卯足了劲对其口诛笔伐。

　　正当大家以为这场争论会永无尽头时，东宫属官忽然搀着一位老者拾级而上，慢慢走入朝堂。

　　霎时间大家都怔住了，就连皇帝也立刻起身，下座相迎。

　　那位老者是早已隐退的大儒楚灏，他辅佐过焱腾国三代帝王，当今皇帝能在众皇子中脱颖而出，他功不可没。如今再度入世，必是为了今日之事。

　　朝中一片死寂，只能听到细微短促的呼吸声。众人目光齐聚在他脸上，不知他要站在哪一方。

　　只有润璋注意到，在楚灏出现的那一刻，太子冷凝的神色便放松了下来。他立刻就知道了，楚灏是他请来的。只为一事，削权。

　　果然如此，楚灏一开口，无人敢有异议。

　　他冷笑，或许这本就是皇帝和太子合演的一出戏，请来楚灏，只不过让这场戏更精彩而已。

　　润凰微微侧身，与他目光交汇。

　　他摇头，让他静观其变。

　　很快就有大臣提出让润凰交出兵权，皇帝以目视之，润凰无奈，只能出列。

　　两人错身而过时他拉住润凰的衣角，以口型悄声道：“勿乱，尚有转机。”

　　润凰目视前方，若无其事的拽开衣袖。在皇帝御座前单膝跪下，双手奉上帅印。

　　太子目光从他脸上滑过，头一次露出了不再温润的，胜利者的微笑。

　　大局已定。

　　就在此时，随着一声唱喏，一名武将匆匆而入。

　　戎族进犯，已逼至玉门关。

　　皇帝当场颁下圣旨，命颖王和端王，一为主一为副，速速点齐兵马赶赴玉门关。

　　削权之事不了了之，太子所谋皆成泡影。

　　天上淫雨霏霏，润凰撑着油伞走在太子身侧，为他挡去纷纷扬扬的雨水。

　　“终究是他棋高一着。”润瑜停下脚步，轻声道：“凤凰，你回去吧！”

　　润凰看着他苍白的侧脸，只觉得喉头像梗着一团棉絮，咽不下吐不出，闷得难受。

　　“你已是太子……”那声音沙哑低沉得全不似他，但他仍要把话说完，他不想兄长这么难过，“假以时日，这御座定是你的，又何必与他争呢？”顿了一下，如立下誓言般狠绝，“倘若非要如此，那便让我跟他争吧！舍我一命拉他下黄泉，也不是不可以啊！”

　　润瑜扯出一个僵硬的笑容，“你错了，凤凰儿。我苦心筹谋这帝位，只是希望这一片江山将来能成为你的退路。”他看着润凰，眼中闪过一抹泪光。不过一刹那而已，很短，很短。再抬眸时，他又是那个温润如玉的太子了

　　细雨霏霏，将天地笼上一层轻薄的纱。

　　润瑜走出伞下，顺着狭长的甬道越走越远。润凰看着他孤独的背影，心中一痛，伞已从手上滑落，在脚下转开。

　　五日后，大军出征，直奔玉门关。

　　三人都没料到，这次出征竟成了他们命途上的一道岔口。

　　


End file.
